Mega Men
by jawesome1134
Summary: Dr. Wily begins amassing villains from other Mega Man series! Mega Man must recruit the villains greatest enemies to help, Protagonists!
1. 1: A problem brews

Mega Men

By Jacob Ponte

1: A problem brews

In an unknown year ending with x, Dr. Wily schemed to destroy Mega Man.

"I know! I'll assemble a team of villains to destroy him!" He plotted.

He first got Bass, Treble and Yellow Devil, Bass went to X and Zero. Treble went to Battle Network and Star Force. Yellow Devil went to ZX and Legends. And Dr. Wily stayed behind because he was boss.

"Why aren't you helping?" Bass asked.

"I'm supervising!" Wily replied.

They came back with Sigma, Dr. Doppler, Copy X, Dr. Weil, Cepheus, King, and serpent, Prometheus, Pandora, Teisel Bonne, Bon Bonne and Nebula.

"Now let's destroy Mega Man!" Wily commanded.

Mega Man was being repaired at Light Labs after his last battle with Bass.

"You should be more careful." Dr. Light advised.

"That sounds like something I would say." Roll commented.

"He's right, though." Proto Man added.

Roll turned on the TV, and it shows the Wily Brigade attacking Mega City.

"Oh my God! Dr. Wily has assembled a team of villains to destroy you!" Roll exclaimed.

"We're gonna need a lot of help, I'll get Dr. Lalinde and Dr. Cossack." Dr. Light said.

**(This combines the Mega Man world with the Archie Comics Mega Man world)**

"I think we'll need more than that; we'll need more heroes from other worlds." Mega Man commented.

"Luckily I just made an Other-world-portal-inator, which lets us go to other Mega-worlds in case of something like this." Dr. Light said.

"Really," Proto Man asked, "You actually made an Other-World-Portal-Inator?"

"Sweet! Come on Rush!" Mega Man called.

"Woof!" his dog responded.

"Are you coming Proto Man?" Mega Man asked.

"Sure." Proto Man answered.

So Mega Man, Rush and Proto Man jumped to the next world to recruit other Mega Man-heroes.


	2. 2: Dimension Jumping X2

Mega Men

Chapter 2: dimension jumping

Last time, Dr. Wily assembled an evil team, so Mega Man, Rush and Proto Man, went to gather more Mega-heroes to stop the villains. Now, Mega Man & co. are flying through a portal to the next world.

"Where are we?" Mega Man asked.

A robotic snail was running in their direction, being chased by some police-like people.

"Enemy?" Mega Man asked.

"Enemy." Proto Man answered.

Mega Man knocked off its shell, and then Proto Man hit it in the head with his shield.

"Too easy." Mega Man said.

Then the police-people came. One came up to them.

"You interrupted an investigation of the Maverick Hunters. You must come see Him." The Maverick Hunter said.

The Maverick Hunters brought them to their base.

"Where are we?" Mega Man asked.

A maverick hunter came up to them, he looked like Mega Man.

"You took down Crystal Snail, you're good." The Blue Maverick hunter said.

"Thanks, who are you?" Mega Man asked.

"I'm X, you met Axl." X said.

Axl was the one who brought them here.

"So what are you two strangers doing here?" X asked.

"3, Rush." Mega Man corrected.

"Woof!" Rush added.

"We're assembling a team to take down a compilation of villains. Have you seen a Scientist with spiky hair?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah," X answered, "he came with a guy who kind of looked like you, but Black, a dog, and a Yellow Devil. He left With Sigma and Dr. Doppler."

"They're the bad guys!" Mega Man said.

X: we'll help you out.

Axl: Just the thought of takin' on these guys makes my trigger finger itch!

Mega Man activated the Other-Dimension-portal-inator, but just as they were about to leave…

Alia: Wait!

X: What is it Alia?

Alia was one of the Maverick Hunters' three navigators, along with Layer and Pallette, who were next to her.

Alia: Maybe we could come too, and, you know, navigate?

Mega Man: Sounds good.

So Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, X, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Pallette jumped into the next world.

X: This seems…familiar.

Then, some evil robots were coming in their direction, chased by a guy.

X shot the evil robots.

X: Too easy…

Guy: X? Axl? Navigators? Other People?

X: Zero!

Zero: What are you doing here?

Mega Man: We're getting a team of heroes to stop a team of villains.

Zero: Count me in! Maybe I can get Ciel to help.

Zero runs off.

Layer: Hmph! So I wonder who this Ciel is?

Pallette: So now he's too good for you, eh?

Zero returned with a girl, unlike everyone else here, she was human.

Layer: Hmph!

Zero: You say something, Layer?

Mega Man activated the Other-dimension-portal-inator, and everyone jumped to the next world.


	3. Dimensions jumping

Mega Men

3: Legends of ZX

Mega Man, Rush, X, Zero, Proto Man, Axl, Alia, Ciel, Pallette, and Layer went to the next world to recruit more heroes.

"Where are we?" Axl asked.

Then four people came their way, they looked like a combination of X and Zero.

"Who are you?" Unknown Person #1 asked.

"Who are you?" X replied.

"I am Vent, this is Aile, Ashe and Grey," Vent answered

"We're here to recruit heroes to battle some evil guys," Mega Man said.

"Cool, we're in," Vent said.

"That was fast," Zero commented.

So Mega Man, X, Zero, Vent, Aile, Axl, Alia, Ciel, Ashe, Grey, Layer, Rush, Proto Man, and Pallette jumped to the next world.

"Now where are we?" Proto Man asked.

"No clue," Mega Man said.

"Who are you?" Another Unknown person asked.

"Line-stealer," Vent muttered

"I'm X, we're recruiting heroes to fight a bad guy," X said.

"Hm…Okay I'll join you," He said, "I'm Lan Hikari; I use my NetNavi, to stop bad guys."

They all went through another portal to a world that was really cool and futuristic, More Futuristic than BN.

A group of people approached them; A guy, a girl in a uniform, a girl with a guitar, a short, nerdy guy, and a big, muscly guy.

"Who are you and why do you look like me!?" The first guy asked.

"We look nothing like you!" Mega Man said.

"Wizard On!" The guy said.

A blue beast-like energy creature appeared, shocking Mega Man & co.

"Boo!" The creature said, shocking them even more.

"What is that thing?" Mega Man asked, in shock.

(No shock, he's in shocking shock! Why wouldn't he be shocking shocked!? How many shocking times have we said shocking shock!? 11 shocking times! We've said shock 11 shocking times! Well now we've shocking obviously said shock more than 11 shocking times by now! Now I'm going to shocking check again to see how many shocking times we've said shocking shock now! Well now we've said shock 21 shocking times! Well now I'm going to have to shocking count again! 24 times now! Good Shocking Day!)

(25! Good-diddly-shocking-day!)

(26!)

"That's Omega-Xis, my wizard," The guy said, "I'm Geo Stelar, and this is Luna Platz, Sonia Strumm, Zack Temple, and Bud Bison."

"And you kids know about this!?" Zero asked.

"Of course, we all have Wizards," Sonia replied.

"Of course you do," Zero grunted.

"Wizard On!" Sonia said as a Harp-like energy creature appeared.

"Who are they?" The harp-Wizard asked

"I don't know, Lyra," Sonia replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mega Man," Mega man explained.

"Sup?" Proto Man said.

"Rush…"

"Woof!" Rush barked.

"X…"

"I still don't know how he looks like us." X commented.

"Okay, we don't have time for more quotes," Mega Man said, "This is Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer Pallette, Vent, Aile, Ashe, Grey, Ciel, Lan, and Mayl."

"And and are around here somewhere," Lan added.

While they were talking, Luna, Zack, and Bud summoned their Wizards; Vogue, Pedia, and Taurus, respectively.

Let's cut it off here, because I'm a jerk.


End file.
